Episode 6467 (12th January 2007)
Plot After last night Charlie's taking no chances. He tells a clearly scared Tracy that by the time he comes back from court that afternoon he wants her out of the house. The Barlows prepare for court, but Ken doubts that Charlie will be locked up. Roy is rushed off his feet at the café, as Becky hasn't turned up after her date. When Rob finally drops her off he gives her the impression he won't call again. Becky's clearly upset but puts a brave face on things. Tracy's genuinely upset at being told to get out. When Charlie leaves for court, Claire comes round to see her. Seeing what Charlie has reduced her to, crying to Claire, Tracy's nerve is strengthened and Claire is left thinking that she'll leave him. Charlie returns from court, having only been given community service. He's menacing to Tracy, and plays his music loud acting like the lord of the manor. As they start to argue, the music and shouting raise Claire's suspicions. Tracy doesn't want to leave, so Charlie packs her bags for her. With a plan forming, Tracy tries to get Charlie to kneel and propose to her. Charlie laughs her off and goes to get her bags. In a last attempt to get Charlie into position, Tracy gets him to sit for a lap dance. Charlie's intrigued and sits to watch the show. With the music loud, and Charlie in position, Tracy picks up an ornament and smashes it across his head, but the first hit fails to kill him. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rob - David Bell Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, front bedroom and landing *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken persuades Deirdre not to interfere in their daughter's life - a decision he may come to regret as Tracy teeters on the brink of completing her grand plan. Becky turns up late at the café after spending the night with new man Rob, leaving Roy and Hayley concerned about her casual attitude to sex. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,210,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. This version had the closing credits from Episode 6468 (12th January 2007) added to the end rather than the "Coronation Street continues in half an hour" caption used on the original transmission. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. This had the as-transmitted ending. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD